


A Couple Of Spies

by PieceO



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MariBat, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceO/pseuds/PieceO
Summary: Where Marinette is tired of Hawkmoth and decides to end him once and for all. But she'll need help on gathering evidence against her suspicions of Hawkmoth being Gabriel Agreste.And who better than the son of Batman, the greatest detective himself?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just transferring this fic from my tumblr (some from tumblr may recognize me as normal-piece-of-shit?) because why not?  
> Anyway, Enjoy the shenanigans~

“Stop stepping so close into my space!” Damian whispered-screamed. 

“I’m supposed to be stepping into your space!”Marinette glared at him. “Or did you forget that we're supposed to act like a couple?” Damian scowled at her before replacing his expression with an adoring smile as a couple walked by them.

“That doesn't mean you have to step this close.”

“I’m only holding your hand.”

“Ew, you're holding my hand.”

“Why, you-” a man wearing a black tuxedo moved closer, “-incredibly sweet man!” the man smiled softly at the sight before turning away.

Damian grinned, a hint of evil amusement breaking through. “What's wrong, Angel? Weren’t we searching for Gabriel Agreste?”

He was having way too much fun. Marinette realised. Well, two can play at that game. ”Yeah, we were searching for him- until you decided to throw a tantrum.”

“I did not-”

This time she didn't allow him to put on his smiley facade as some lady passed by. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and watched as the lady cooed before going away. Damian stumbled around, clearly shocked.

”What’s wrong, Dove? Weren’t we searching for Gabriel Agreste?”

Oh, how she loved the look of realization that dawned upon his grumpy face. He glared at her for a second before dropping back into his neutral facade. His ears were red as he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to speak.

“I’mgoingtogogetusadrink.Goodbye.”

“Remember not to talk to anyone and blow our cover!” She reminded him innocently. “And don’t try uncover our suspect’s identity all alone!” He grunted in response before disappearing in the growing crowd. She sighed, happy to get some peace. 

Unfortunately, her peace didn’t last long.

“Miss Dupain Cheng?” she turned around and lo and behold! There stood her target, Gabriel Agreste. Kwami damn it! Why was he standing there?!

“Oh, uh, yes?”

“It's an honour to meet you here.”

“It is?”

“I have been looking for you.”

“You have?”

“Your reputation and quality of design has improved since the last time we met.”

“It has?”

“I believe it's time I finally offered you a position at Gabriel. What do you say?”

Oh kwami, this was not supposed to happen! He was not supposed to find her! They were supposed to be spying on him and collecting any suspicious activity as evidence!

“You can answer tomorrow. I will also be offering a more personal position.” The man’s face remained blank. “I hope we will come to a reasonable agreement. I shall see you tomorrow.” He turned away as soon as she gave him a weak nod.

It looked like...she was just handed all the necessities needed to gather evidence?

She would’ve just stood gaping like an idiot if it wasn't for a concerned tap on her shoulder. She turned around to meet Damian’s confused gaze. She also noticed that he had a soft blush adorning his face but that wasn’t important right now-

“Was that our target?”

“No, that was a bird.”


	2. Chater 2

“So, you blew our cover _but_ fixed your mistake at the same time?” Damian summarized after listening to Marinette's explanation of what had happened.

“Maybe Gabriel thought I was in the guest list?” She suggested.

“Or maybe, he knows who you are?”

She fell silent as she considered the possibility.

If Gabriel _did_ know who she was, he would _definitely_ try to get her alone to steal the miraculous. He had the perfect excuse too! But _something_ in her gut told her she was far from the truth. And who was she to deny the one thing that had always helped her in the worst of situations?

“No.” She decided. “My gut tells me its some other reason. Maybe-”

She stopped short.

Right next to the buffet table were two very familiar brunettes. At the speed of lightning she turned around to face Damian.

Yes, while he _was_ annoying, the brunettes were even more annoying.

“Angel?”

“Lila!”

“Uh, no? I'm Damian?”

“No, I’m talking about that serial liar brunette that is trying to ruin my life and future and might turn and see us any second.” She did not want to be seen by her. “We _need_ to hide.”

“There’s no where to hide.” Oh, how she hated it when he used logic.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lila staring at their direction, probably ogling at Damian. Ew, _no_. Disgusting!

“Maybe we can blend into the crowds?”

“She's looking at us.” He said. “She saw me looking at her.” Judging by his tone, he was disgusted. “ _Ew_ , she _winked_ at me!”

Both of them held their tongue out in disgust simultaneously. She saw Lila walking towards them.

“Just do _anything_! We _have_ to get out.” He smirked.

“Anything, huh?” Oh no, he's planning on something bad. “Damian, _no-_ ”

He kissed her. He freaking _kissed_ her.

He was taking revenge wasn’t he? At least, this isn't a bad idea. She melted into the kiss- to hide her face, of course. No other reason. Nope.

When they pulled away, she could feel Lila’s glare burning through her. But that didn't matter. She had to focus on her thoughts on killing this awful guy who was somehow a good kisser.

“The snake is gone.” He said, almost sounding breathless. “She's no longer blocking our path of exit.”

“Ascvbnfddcbfdxfuckyousxgd!”

\-----

“Mlle. Dupain Cheng.” Gabriel Agreste addressed her as she entered his office the next day. “It's a pleasure to see you. Have you thought about my offer?”

“I have.” She nodded. “I accept the position you offer me. You said you also had something else to tell me?”

“An excellent choice, Mlle. Dupain Cheng.” He nodded, showing hints of a satisfied smile (A smile! What the heck?!). “As for the other matter, it will be a lot to take in.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

He eyed her with scrutiny at her words, as if he didn't believe them.

“You've proven yourself to handle a lot but this will be bigger. Have a seat.”

As much as she didn’t want to sit forced herself to do as asked.(She needed a chance to run away, can you blame her? This man is all kinds of creepy.) The second she took her seat, she was chained up. _Yay_.

“I need you to be my Mayura.”


End file.
